gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:George Michael - Father Figure (Remastered) (Official Video)
Beschreibung George Michael - Father Figure (Remastered) (Official Video) ‘Listen without Prejudice/MTV Unplugged’ – Out October 20th. Listen on Spotify here http://smarturl.it/GMFreedomSpot and pre-order the album here http://smarturl.it/LWPGM Get the Fantasy single here http://smarturl.it/GMFantasy Music updates http://www.listen-georgemichael.com Official website http://www.georgemichael.com Facebook https://www.facebook.com/georgemichael/ Twitter https://twitter.com/GeorgeMOfficial Instagram https://www.instagram.com/georgemofficial/ Subscribe to George Michael on YouTube: http://smarturl.it/GeorgeMsubscribe?I... Lyrics That's all I wanted: Something special, something sacred In your eyes. For just one moment To be bold and naked At your side. Sometimes I think that you never Understand me (understand me). Maybe this time is forever. Say it can be, whoa. That's all you wanted: Something special, someone sacred In your life. Just for one moment To be warm and naked At my side. Sometimes I think that you never Understand me (understand me). But something tells me together We'd be happy, oh, oh. (baby) I will be your father figure. (oh, baby) Put your tiny hand in mine. (I'd love to) I will be your preacher teacher. (be your daddy) Anything you have in mind. (it would make me) I will be your father figure. (very happy) I have had enough of crime. (please let me) I will be the one who loves you 'Til the end of time (of time). That's all I wanted, But sometimes love can be mistaken For a crime. That's all I wanted: Just to see my baby's Blue eyes shine. This time I think that my lover Understands me (understands me). Please If we have faith in each other Then we can be Strong. (baby) I will be your father figure. Put your tiny hand in mine. (my baby) I will be your preacher teacher. Anything you have in mind. I will be your father figure. I have had enough of crime. I will be the one who loves you 'Til the end of time. If you are the desert I'll be the sea. If you ever hunger Hunger for me. Whatever you ask for That's what I'll be. So when you remember the ones who have lied, Who said that they cared, But then laughed as you cried, Beautiful darling, Don't think of me. Because all I ever wanted... It's in your eyes, baby, baby. And love can't lie. No. Greet me with the eyes of a child. My love is always tellin' me so. Heaven is a kiss and a smile. Just hold on, hold on. And I won't let you go, my baby. I will be your father figure. Put your tiny hand in mine. I will be your preacher teacher. Anything you have in mind, baby. I will be your father figure. And I have had enough of crime. I will be the one who loves you— So, I am gonna love you— 'Til the end of time. I will be your father. (I will be your...) I will be your preacher. (...father) I will be your father. I'll be your daddy, whoa. I will be the one who loves you 'Til the end of time. Kategorie:Videos